Wake me up to reality
by MossyKonansBrat
Summary: Tobi was alone when he meet one of his old foes named Madara, and Madara is planning on freeing himself from Tobi's sharingan and going into reality. Will Tobi be able to change his mind? or will Tobi be able to take over Madara? will Madara win? Find out the truth behind Tobi
1. Ch 1: The old nemises named Madara

_**Wake up to reality:**_

Tobi was just minding his business when he hears an voice , this voice sounded really familiar. In his mind he sees a shadow behind the darkness ''Who are you?'' ''Who else do you think? There's only one person that clouds your mind.'' Tobi heard footsteps and when he saw the person in the light his eye widen ''Ma..Madara.'' he muttered. ''What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here.'' ''Well, i am part of you, part of your dark side. And why i'm here you ask, i am here to take what is mine.'' ''Yours? What do you mean?'' ''I want to take over your life.'' Tobi widen his eyes in fear .'' No Tobi wont give his life to Madara, he has friends.'' ''How can you trust them? Are you sure that they are your friends ?'' ''Tobi sure they are, they have to be.'' Tobi saddened and his eyes was about to get watery. ''Tobi, all you have to do is take my hand and i'll help you find the truth behind these lies.'' ''No, i will not.'' Tobi woke up from his thoughts and begin to think. _Tobi is right, they are my friends, nothing will go_ wrong. ''Tobi have to find out himself.''

**...Later, after 30 minutes...**

Tobi walked out of his room from having an shower then went to the main room ''Hey Tobi.'' Riley and Jamie both shouted ''Not so loud.'' Pein said. ''Hi Rilu and J J.'' ''Everyone breakfast is ready.'' ''All right.''

''So everyone what did you guys dream about.'' ''Well, first is me, i dreamed about cash.'' ''I dreamed about danna.'' ''and i dreamed about brat.'' ''I dreamed about eating humans.'' Everyone stared at Kisame like What the hell. ''Well i dreamed about having a raven.''

''I dreamed about the future, yeah that's fuckin right i can dream about the future motherfuckers.'' ''Damn lucky priest '' ''Well i dreamed about being with Konan and Konan dreamed about me right honey?'' ''Right sweetie.'' and kissed Konan on the forehead. ''Well, i dreamed about this new book that about vampires, So cool.'' ''And i dreamed about being awesome and famous.'' ''well i dreamed the same dreams what about you Tobi?''

Everyone stared at Tobi, waiting for him to speak. ''Well, Tobi dreamed about life.'' ''What do you mean Tobi?'' Tobis voice went even darker like Madara and went serious. ''Life is only four words that leads to fate or darkness. Pain could be the only thought you would feel. Life sometimes can be full of lies and truths. But when there is lies all the time there will always be hateful truths that people keep behind their lies.''

Everyone stared at Tobi with horror and shock. ''Im sorry everyone, Tobi can't do this.'' ''Tobi wait!'' And ran off at full speed out side into the forest.

''Well wasn't that fun?'' Konan smacked Hidan on the head. ''Ow, what was that for bitch?!'' ''Almighty push.'' Hidan slamed in to the wall ''Don't call her that again or next time it will be worse.'' Zetsu, Rile and Itachi went after Tobi calling out his name. ''Dammit where could he be?''

Tobi was running far away _theres no way, no this wont happen, they aren't telling lies, they are, no they aren't, they are my friends, are_ they? Tobi was crying while running to the lake. Tobi sat down by the lake crying all alone.

_''What do I do?'' ''I'll lead you'' ''No, I don't like you Tobi thinks that you will take his life in reality.'' ''Tobi, i will fix everything for you.'' ''No, you will just make it worse.'' ''Tobi, just let me take over and unleash my body and power.'' ''Never!''_

''Tobi? Where are you? Tobi?'' Riley yelled out ''I found Tobi!'' Zetsu replied. ''Tobi! There you are.'' ''Rilu?'' Tobi hugged Riley ''Tobi so sorry he didn't mean to worry you and the others, Tobi was just confuse, please forgive me.'' Tobi was crying for forgiveness and then Riley hugged Tobi ''Its alright Tobi, we all forgive you, hey lets head back ok?'' ''Ok.''

They both headed back to there house. ''There you are we were worried.'' ''Tobi all right but Tobi has to talk to Leader.''

Tobi, what do you want to talk to me about.'' ''Can we talk in private?'' ''sure.'' And then Pain leaded Tobi to his office to talk in private. ''All right Tobi, what do you want?''

...After a few minutes of talking...

''Ok, so your saying that Madara is trying to take your life of reality, hmm sounds horrible.'' ''Yes, Tobi thinks it is.'' ''We must continue this tomorrow because we have a better chance tomorrow.'' ''Ok.''


	2. Ch 2: The Truth The old guest appears

The guest appears:

_Flashback:_

_Tobi was just an child, young and hansom, but his voice is was the only problem that no one likes, everyone hated him but some people wanted to sell him as a sex slave to people so they could get money. Many people wanted to get him but also many feed him a of times. _

_People of the town doesn't like him but people helped him sometimes but mostly people treated him like trash and no one liked him and one time he got kidnaped while he was sleeping_

_He was crying for help and was taken to a secret hideout, once they reached their he was knocked unconscious by one of the men. 'Tobi want to go home.' Tobi was thinking when he heard a person._

_The person was kicking and hitting fighting against the men that kidnapped Tobi, and then Tobi was awaken. _

_''Are you ok?'' ''Tobi fine, but may Tobi ask?'' ''Yes.'' ''Who are you?'' ''Well, my name is Madara. And what about you young-one?'' ''Uhh... ...name is... Tobi Uchiha...from the uchiha clan.'' ''Oh, i am also from the Uchiha clan.'' ''Thank you for saving Tobi's life.''_

_''Don't worry about it, i will protect you.'' Tobi hugged Madara ''Thank you Madara.''_

_A few days past and Tobi was being Protected by Madara, time by time was getting better for Tobi but Tobi didn't really trust Madara._

_Until the night of true horror began..._

_Tobi was sleeping when he heard footsteps from the door, his eyes were open but he couldn't really see who was there after a few seconds the person in the dark proceeded to walk toward Tobi and before you knew it, it was Madara standing in the light. ''Madara, what are you doing here?'' ''Tobi, there are somethings you must know.'' Tobi was chained to the bed ''What are you doing Madara? Tobi want to know.'' ''Tobi, i want you to be mine.'' Madara was getting closer to Tobi ''No Tobi will not allow it.'' Tobi used his sharingan to keep Madara under an illusion and then Tobi broke the chains and ran. _

_He went to get a black cloak and some clothing and a weapon and some coins. He grabbed his mask and ran outside deep into the forest of darkness and after a few minutes of running he was gone. _

_He was walking through every city he was at age 18 and he was paying for his stuff, And after a few years he was at age 22 and then he seen a man and it was Madara again. _

_''Why did you leave Tobi, why did you leave me?'' Tobi was horrified, Tobi shivered in fear his eyes were full with tears, Tobi was afraid of this man. ''Stay back, Tobi is scared.'' But Madara clearly did not bother to listen instead he walked slowly towards Tobi.'' Please, Stay back.'' Tobis mask flew off and his eyes was full in tears. ''Tobi, do not worry i am not here to hurt, i want you home, with me.'' ''No!'' And Tobi ran but suddenly Madara flashed step in front off Tobi causing Tobi to fall. ''Go Away, Tobi Scared.'' ''Come here Tobi.''_

_Tobi's despair and hate begin to rise as Tobi was scared, Tobi's true form begin to grow. And Tobi yelled ''NOOOO!'' As Tobi's force blew away Madara. Tobi's quickly stood up and did an evil look at Madara as Tobi begun to walk towards him. Tobi's eyes was powered with the eternal sharingan, his eyes was in a red glowing position. And so Madara's eyes was in shock as the young Tobi had unlocked his True power. But Madara still replied ''If this is what you want Tobi...'' And then Madara's eyes quickly went into sharingan mode. ''Then so be it!'' ''Come.'' Is what Tobi said._

_Madara quickly used his susanoo and ran towards Tobi but he did not knew what power Tobi had as Tobi went through Madara, Tobi kick madara and sent him flying onto the ground. Madara coughed out some blood, ''You little...'' But as Madara was stopped to finish his sentence Tobi kicked Madara in the face then grab his shoulder then flip him onto the ground and then Tobi stabbed Madara. ''Ow...YOU LITTLE BASTARD! *Cough*'' Madara coughed out some blood and as Madara was gonna speak Tobi quickly sucked him into the Space time Dimension._

_As Tobi was glad that this fight was finally over so he ran to grab his mask and but in back on until his right eye was in pain, Tobi fell to the ground in pain and covered his right eye. 'This is what Madara is doing damn him' So Tobi went back into the Space Time dimension and Tobi did and quick seal on Madara to make madara stop doing what he is doing right now. And so Tobi went back to the real world. _

_''Finally, its over.'' As it began to rain Tobi heard the sound of fighting nearby. And so Tobi teleported there while wearing a black hooded cloak. And all he saw was an fight that broke out between an guy with red hair and a girl with blue hair and a guy with orange hair versus this guy with a mask on. Tobi knew who the guy with the mask was, it was Hanzo. And Tobi watched as the boy with the orange hair comitted suicide. Tobi's sadness felt sad for others an thats the thing that gave him an idea to build a world where there is only love. But as Tobi watched the boy with red hair starred at his friend his face grew with hate and so he became an outcast and so he used the rinnegan to fight everyone off. ''The rinengan eh, i might take interest in this guy.'' And when the fight was over Tobi decided to teleport to where they were. _

_''Well, that was interesting.'' As Tobi appeared from his sharingan, ''Who are you?'' ''Who am i? A person that take interest in the rinnegan.'' ''Well i'm sorry but this power only works on its own so I suggests you should leave now.'' As Nagato threw some blades at Tobi but the weapons went threw him. ''How did you do that? Wait who are you?'' And Tobi looked up at him with his sharingan glowing saying ''I am Madara Uchiha and i want to create a new world that wants only peace and love. And with our power we can both create an group called the Akatsuki.'' '' It sounds good, we agree with your offer.'' ''I'm going to be Tobi for now, when the time comes i'll return once again.''_

End of flashback:

Tobi was sleeping and then he woke up with a slight chill when he accidentally activated his sharingan and then Madara appeared ''Im back to real life.''


End file.
